A Flying Grayson
by TiannaofNugyta
Summary: Dick is struggling with who he is


Disclaimer: Nightwing belongs to the wonders of DC comics, not me sadly.

The workout area in the Batcave was dark. The light coming from the open door was being blocked by a muscular frame. Richard Grayson stood in the doorway dressed in his Nightwing outfit, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness which fit his current mood. He slowly walked over to a bench and sat down heavily, barely stifling a pained moan. Patrol tonight had been hard. He had been in a brawl with some petty thieves in Bludhaven when Batman's voice had suddenly crackled over his comm system saying he was needed in Gotham. The distraction had been just enough for one of the thugs to land a blow to his left side. His ribs were bruised and he was carrying plenty of other wounds from earlier fights. Now that he had arrived in Gotham, Bruce wasn't even here.

The young man sighed and dropped his head in his hands. To be honest, he didn't even really care that Bruce had called him here and hadn't shown up. He didn't really feel like dealing with Bruce right now. He didn't want to go upstairs, even though he knew Alfred would be thrilled to see him. He just wanted to sit in the dark and not think about anything.

He didn't know who he was anymore.

Was he Nightwing, the legend of Bludhaven, who was always ready with a quip or smart comment?

Was he Officer Grayson, the dashing and brave Bludhaven police officer?

Was he Robin, the Boy Wonder, who came running at Batman's beck and call?

Was he the leader of the Teen Titans?

Was he a member of the Justice League?

Dick leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to stop the multitude of thoughts running through his head. Inwardly, he smirked, thinking about how much like Batman he had become, sitting in the dark while he brooded. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. The darkness made everything look slightly eerie. Dick couldn't remember the last time he had been down here. His gaze alighted on a contraption in the far corner, the uneven bars. Bruce had put them in soon after Dick had come to live at the mansion.

Coming to a sudden decision, Dick stood up. He took off his mask, gloves, shirt, and shoes, leaving only his pants. He ran a hand through his hair before he walked over to the bars. He stood underneath them for a moment, staring up at them. Then, in one quick movement he jumped up and grabbed the bar, swinging gently back and forth. His ribs protested at the strain but he resolutely ignored them. He swung himself up and began his routine. The darkness didn't bother him. He could've done this with his eyes closed.

As he twisted and spun from one bat to the other, images began to assail his mind.

He saw Robin and Batman take down the Scarecrow.

He saw Nightwing being accepted into the Justice League.

He saw Officer Grayson stop a bank robbery.

He saw Nightwing staking out a building in Bludhaven.

More and more images coming faster and faster as he leaped across the bars. Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian, Barbara: he saw the faces of the ones he cared about.

Joker, Scarecrow, Penguin, Deathstroke: the faces of those he had taken out.

Faces and scenes from his past flashed by until, suddenly, one scene came so clearly he almost let go of the bar. He saw a much younger version of himself flying through the air to land securely in his father's outstretched arms. Below them the crowd cheered wildly for the featured act in the Haly's Circus.

Dick stopped his routine and just hung from the bar. In his mind's eye, he recalled his mother's face, smiling at him after the performance. His father, never failing to catch him. Himself, flying high above the crowd.

Dick started his routine again, smiling now. He could feel the aches and bruises of the previous night fall away. He did the well-known flips and turns, grabbing the bar at the last minute and swinging around it to gain momentum before letting go again. Coming to the end, he released the bar for the last time and did his signature quadruple somersault, sticking the landing perfectly as he had done so many times before. He had landed in the beam of light cast by the open door. He could hear the purr of the Batmobile's engine.

Richard Grayson knew he was many things: Nightwing, Officer Grayson, Robin, Titan. Yes, he was these things and many more but deep down inside of himself, he knew he was only one thing.

Dick smiled and went to collect his things and greet Bruce. Richard knew he was and always would be,

A Flying Grayson.


End file.
